


Потерянный мотель

by Kapitanessa



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: А в номере была только одна кровать.





	Потерянный мотель

Никто не принесёт её чемодан — что же, с этим вполне можно было смириться. Сьюзи тоже не спешила помогать. Ладно, она и это переживёт. Переживёт одно провальное (или **почти** провальное) выступление за другим, отряхнётся и пойдёт дальше. Даже если смертельно устала.

Мотель был не так плох — в общих чертах. По сравнению с тем, что Мириам довелось увидеть, тут всё было вполне ничего; а готовилась она к худшему. Кровать. Лампа. Комод, в котором, кажется, не было других постояльцев. Дверь в ванную закрывалась.

— Постой, здесь что, только **одна** кровать? — Мириам изогнула бровь и бессильно разжала руки, держащие чемоданы.

— Ну, она чистая и она… — Сьюзи изобразила невнятный жест рукой, — есть.

— Нет, нет, нет! Это какая-то ошибка. Мы ведь попросили две кровати, разве нет? — прилив сил едва не сбил Мириам с ног. — Я точно помню, ты сказала, что засунешь этот колокольчик ему в зад, если он не найдёт нам номер на ночь, но… но…

— Я не упомянула насчёт кроватей. Не-а.

— Я не выдержу ещё одну ночь стоя, — Мириам рухнула на кровать.

Она с протяжным стоном сняла туфли и лишь после этого встретилась с напряжённым взглядом Сьюзи. Она уже знала этот взгляд; как правило, он означал «ты ведь знаешь, что мир принадлежит не тебе одной?», словно Мириам и правда стоило беспокоиться по этому поводу. Пока что она не замечала, чтобы мир крутился вокруг кого-то ещё, так что подобные взгляды оставались решительно непонятыми.

— Мы ведь не будем говорить о том, как я сплю? — уточнила Сьюзи.

— Не представляю, о чём ты, — Мириам отмахнулась и бросила взгляд на дверь в ванную. Прищурилась: — Не могла бы ты на всякий случай, ну… проверить, как там?

— Если ты надеешься обнаружить там ещё одну кровать, то спешу тебя разочаровать: здесь пусто. Только унылая ванна со следами хреновой уборки.

— О, обожаю уборку! Особенно встречаться с ней лицом к лицу.

— Только не начинай рассказывать очередную историю о том, как в семь лет твоя мама пригласила бог знает кого, чтобы тебя научили словам, значения слов которых я до сих пор не понимаю, и иди мыться.

— Так и быть, оставлю историю о Миссис Уинстон для следующего выступления.

Дверь ванной комнаты скоро за ней захлопнулась. Внутри и правда не было ничего особенного. Мириам даже на секунду разрешила себе поверить, что всё понемногу налаживается. Ну и что, что у них всего одна кровать, зато просторная и, как справедливо заметила Сьюзи, она есть. И, может быть, она сможет представить, что никто не издаёт эти ужасные звуки раненого животного, ну, или они доносятся с улицы. А если они доносятся с улицы, то игнорировать их станет проще. Намного проще. Точно так же, как сейчас Мириам игнорировала что-то, что барахталось в сливе ванны. Этого не было.

Когда она вернулась, Сьюзи уже почти спала и даже переоделась (Мириам неслышно вздохнула). Этой ночью Мириам решила, что маска для лица не решит всех их проблем, а значит, мир не встретит свой конец, если она сэкономит полчаса своего времени. Должно быть, Сьюзи приложила много усилий, чтобы промолчать по этому поводу.

Мириам быстро шмыгнула под одеяло, тяжёлое и чистое, однако слишком скоро наткнулась на Сьюзи. У неё были тёплые руки, и под одеялом тоже оказалось тепло.

— Давай я… — нерешительно начала Сьюзи, будто бы стараясь сильнее спрятаться под одеяло, — в общем… давай ты сначала уснёшь, а потом уже я.

В то же время весь её вид говорил, что она ни в коем разе не пытается спрятаться. Или избежать этого разговора. Или что она вообще может заботиться о Мидж, когда дело не касается сцены. Потому что Сьюзи не заботится. Не прячется. Не стесняется. Она чертовски устала, и уж мир точно узнает об этом, готов он или нет.

Мириам прекрасно её понимала: если хоть один владелец бара решит, что торнадо, наводнение, пожар или Третья Мировая война — повод отменить выступление Миссис Мейзел, то Мириам за себя не ручалась.

— Ты скажешь хоть что-то, или уже отрубилась? — Сьюзи слабо пнула её ногой.

— А, да, конечно, давай попробуем, — затараторила Мириам.

— В конце концов, ты сама хотела устроить пижамную вечеринку, — с нажимом произнесла Сьюзи.

— Это несколько отличается от того, что принято понимать под «пижамной вечеринкой». Но, наверное, спасибо.

В номере было темно и тихо. Мириам чувствовала, как её благодарность вызывает тысячи вопросов, и следом за этим чувствовала, как они разбиваются вдребезги. Сьюзи ведь совсем не была глупой. И очень часто понимала то, что, кажется, никогда в жизни не могла бы понять от кого-то, кто не была Мириам. И при этом постоянно твердила, что они не были подругами.

Конечно, были.

Сьюзи даже носила кольцо подружбы. Подружбы ли? Очень и очень незаметно.

А ещё они были партнёрками. Прямо сейчас — партнёрками по пижамной вечеринке. Самой ужасной в истории Америки.

— Так что, ты, типа, уснула? — шепнула Сьюзи какое-то время спустя и слабо коснулась плечи Мириам.

— Ещё нет. Я тут подумала, — Мириам перевернулась на бок, и изнемождённый вздох Сьюзи не смог от неё укрыться, — может, пойдём завтракать в то кафе с безумной вывеской, которое мы проезжали после бара?

— Ты не устала достаточно, чтобы не хватало сил думать о… завтраке?

— Завтрак — это самый важный приём пищи, — с глубоким знанием заметила Мириам.

— А сон — самое важное время суток, потому что появляется возможность не видеть то, что вокруг. Кроме твоих выступлений, — поспешила поправить себя Сьюзи, — сегодня ты была великолепна. Скорее «вопреки», чем «благодаря», но всё же.

— Ты пытаешься делать мне комплименты. Это льстит, — в темноте Мириам улыбнулась.

— Я просто констатирую факт.

— Ты не умеешь лгать.

— О, я отлично умею лгать.

— Но не делаешь этого.

— Но не делаю этого.

Сьюзи сильнее натянула на себя одеяло.

Мириам изо всех сил старалась быть невыносимой — конечно же, по мнению Сьюзи. Для последней невыносимым было всё, что касалось той Сьюзи, которая слишком редко показывалась миру. Возможно, она появлялась лишь под покровом ночи, а возможно, только рядом с Мириам, уставшей, потной даже после душа и озлобленной на того болвана, что придумал поселить их в одноместный номер. Озлобленной? Мириам мысленно затолкала эту мысль ногой под одеяло.

— Может, попробуешь поспать? — нетерпеливо шепнула Сьюзи. — Ну, знаешь, закроешь глаза, посчитаешь овец, или что ты там считаешь перед сном. Фамильные драгоценности?

— Пачки денег, — поправила Мириам.

— Это многое объясняет.

В последние дни общение у них не слишком клеилось. Они были уставшими и разочарованными. У Мириам едва находились силы на новое выступление, хотя с каждым днём они казались всё бессмысленнее. Она считала часы до возвращения в Нью-Йорк, и дела в нём копились быстрее, чем она успевала осознать. Одно дело нужно было решить прямо сейчас. Даже если это дело было крайне беспокойно во время сна.

Мириам пошла с козырей:

— Не снимай кольцо, Сьюзи.

— Какое кольцо?

— На твоей руке, — с придыханием произнесла Мириам. — Я всё видела.

— Ничего я…

— Не снимай его.

Мириам нашла под одеялом грубую ладонь Сьюзи, а мысленно умоляла Вселеную, чтобы ей не показалось. Она поднесла чужие пальцы к губам и оставила короткий поцелуй. А потом почувствовала привкус металла, совсем слабый.

— Не снимай, — повторила Мириам.

— Хорошо, не буду.

Она помедлила, прежде чем сказать:

— Теперь я буду спать спокойно, обещаю. И, надеюсь, очень и очень крепко. Спокойной ночи, — как всегда беззаботно пожелала Мириам.

— Ага… — тихо отозвалась Сьюзи.

Воцарилась тишина. А потом прозвучал совершенно растерянный голос:

— Спокойной ночи.

Они просто слишком устали от всего, что происходило. И им нужно было отдохнуть, вместе или нет — неважно. Перевести дух где-то, где по стенам не ползали приветливые божьи твари, и где вечером их появления и выступления по-настоящему ждали. Просто… отдохнуть.

Но пока был мотель. Была ночь, тишина, и Сьюзи усиленно прогоняла сон. А в номере была только одна кровать.


End file.
